The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea
The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea is a 2000 Disney animated film and direct-to-video sequel to the animated film, The Little Mermaid. Directed by Jim Kammerud and Brian Smith, the story takes place over a decade after the original film, and centers around Ariel, Eric, and their newborn daughter Melody, a princess who longs to swim in the ocean despite her parents' law that the sea is forbidden to her. Plot Set some unspecified time after the events of the first film, the film begins with a celebration for Eric and Ariel's newborn daughter on a ship at sea. Ariel's father presents baby Melody with a magic locket. The party is interrupted by Morgana, sister of the deceased Ursula, who threatens to cause Melody harm, using her as leverage to get Triton's trident. Ariel and Eric work together to foil Morgana's plan. Fearing Morgana and remembering Ursula, Ariel decides to withhold all knowledge of the sea world from Melody. The locket is tossed into the ocean, and a massive wall is built to separate the royal castle from the sea. Twelve years later, Melody remains unaware of her mother’s mermaid heritage and is banned from ever going into the sea. However, she has been sneaking out the castle regularly to swim and one day finds her locket. Seeing her name on the locket, Melody confronts her mother in an explosive argument. Angry at her mother's refusal to answer her questions, Melody takes a boat and sails away from home. Her parents soon learn that she is gone, and Triton uses his magic to transform Ariel back into a mermaid to search for Melody. Melody is lured to Morgana’s lair by her henchmen, and Morgana uses the remains of Ursula's magic to temporarily transform Melody into a mermaid. Morgana says that the transformation will be permanent if Melody can get hold of the trident, which she claims was stolen by Triton. With the help of Tip and Dash. Seeing the Melody missing, Ariel decides to change into a mermaid again. With Triton's magic, Ariel is turned back into a mermaid. Melody successfully returns to Morgana with the trident. Ariel tries to stop Melody, but before she can explain that Morgana is evil, Melody gives the trident to Morgana. With the trident in her grip, Morgana reveals her true intentions. She kidnaps Ariel and puts Melody in an ice prison. Morgana then goes to the surface, in which Ariel can not breath because she in to in water. While Melody is locked in the prison by herself, the sun sets. A green light goes around her tail and she gets her legs back. She tries to yell for help, but then starts to choke after the transformation finishes. While trying to hold her breath, Melody tries to look for an exit. She then starts to bang on the wall. She then stops and begins to drown. Tip and Dash then come in and barely save her. Morgana uses the trident's magic to lord over the ocean, rising to the surface to gloat. Scuttle, Triton, Sebastian, and Eric arrive, and a battle ensues against Morgana and her minions. Melody manag es to grab the trident by climbing up the cliff on which Morgana is standing. Morgana grabs Melody's foot and pulls her upside down, Melody stabs one of Morgana's tentacles to get free and throw the trident to King Triton. Morgana then throws Melody off the cliff without anyone noticing. She then falls into the water. Triton uses his trident to encase Morgana in a block of ice, which sinks underwater. While this is happening, Melody starts to swim back to the surface. Just before she makes it, the water then freezes over and she is trapped. She then starts to bang on the ice to have someone save her, but no one hears. Melody is no longer able to hold her breath, so she begins to both drown and freeze in the water. As she is falling, is rescued once again by Tip and Dash. Melody reunites with her family, and Triton offers his granddaughter the option of becoming a mermaid permanently. Instead, she uses the trident to disintegrate the wall separating her home from the sea. Melody giggles. Voice cast Release The film was released direct-to-video on September 19, 2000. On November 6, 2006, the film was bundled together with the original film in the Region 2 release. The Little Mermaid II was re-released on a special edition DVD with a deleted song, "Gonna Get My Wish," and a new game was released on December 16, 2008. Also, it was released as part of The Little Mermaid Trilogy, which includes all three Little Mermaid films, was released on the same day. The film was released on Blu-ray in a ''2-Movie Collection ''with The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning on November 19, 2013. Soundtrack References Category:Movie